


It's a Match!

by spankbubblegum



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, M/M, Online Dating, Sexting, Social Media, Text Messages, adding more tags as I go, au-ish, chat messages, dating apps, i am trash lmaoo, it only gets more ridiculous from here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankbubblegum/pseuds/spankbubblegum
Summary: Tired of the bleariness of his day-to-day routine, Aoba decides to sign up for a dating app. These are his experiences, relayed through a series of screenshots from the app itself as well as text messages.





	1. in which aoba begins his adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this was theorized and created at 3am on a Saturday morning and was meant to have been deleted the next morning…but here i am. 
> 
> this is something that’s really not meant to be taken seriously and thus, will not look exceptionally well done or realistic. i was initially going to replicate tinder and make it as polished as possible but decided it would’ve been way more hilarious to make everything pink and flowery and ridiculous and why not, it was 3am. 
> 
> thought i’d post this to hopefully get a laugh of you guys! let me know if you'd like to see this continued and in which case, you can consider this chapter a teaser. 
> 
> by the way, english isn't my first language. please don't hesitate in pointing out any kinds of mistakes/errors etc.!

                                    

 

 

 

 

 


	2. in which aoba matches with some SIZZLING men and tells his bff all about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, pretty much everyone will be OOC because i haven't had anything to do with dmmd in AGES. this work is just me having way too much fun in my free time, tbh. i decided to not make this chapter super interesting because i just wanted to post something already and i'm more busy these days, but i can def promise the next chapter will feature aoba talking to more people, esp. on the dating app and will hopefully be 100x better. the real fun hasn't even started 
> 
> ALSO, the kou mentioned in this chapter is a minor character from the series that i thought would be neat to add into the mix. he's part of koujaku's gang and the picture of him is taken from the famous photo of koujaku + noiz facing each other with the members of their gang in the background.
> 
> side note: pretty much all the images you see in this story will be from official art for the sake of maintaining a consistent art style and not breaking any sort of immersion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to leave it there bc i'm still thinking on some more matches. want aoba to match with specific guys in the next chapter? maybe add ren into the mix?
> 
> i got thru the first chapter without even realizing that i didn't even consider ren. i'm still torn, so i'll probably get him into the later chapters because i love renao. in the mean time if there's other pairings you want in this story, write 'em below--the trash fairy is here to grant your wishes lmao


End file.
